<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Weeks by AoKoiClem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419444">2 Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKoiClem/pseuds/AoKoiClem'>AoKoiClem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Movie Night, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKoiClem/pseuds/AoKoiClem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had plenty of bad days since he moved in with Mr.Stark after his aunts death. It's always a mixture of Flash, spidermanning, and his intrusive thoughts. Mr.Stark had gone off on a mission two weeks ago. Tony seems to be the only person able to calm Peter down from his bad days and today seems to really get to him.</p><p>""   Peter shot up from his spot on Pepper's lap, startling the woman. His heart was thumping painfully against his chest. Was he dreaming? Had he been dreaming that? His eyes were glued to the elevator door. He could still hear them talking but he didn't trust himself not to be hearing things from his exhaustion. </p><p>The ding hadn't even fully sounded before Peter was off of the couch and sprinting towards the elevator. "Dad!" The word had escaped him as he ran through the small gap of the elevator. He launched himself at Tony who was in the middle of the elevator. "Dad!"   ""</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated T for cussing but thats about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had been quiet the entire car ride except for a quiet "Hi, Mr.Happy"  Peter had his knees drawn up to his chest, hiding his face. Tony's hoodie swallowed the small boys frame whole. </p><p>"Alright, kid. What happened?" Happy asked as he parked the car in front of the building that towered over them, not unlocking the car yet. </p><p>Peter looked up with wide eyes. "Uhmm...I'm...err....sick?" Peter grabbed his bag and tried to leave the car. "yeah, I'm sick so, 'm gonna go lay down and-" </p><p>"Kid. If you're gonna lie to me at least have an excuse that's possible." Happy said gruffly as he unlocked the car. "You could've just said you didn't wanna talk about it though. Now," Happy gestures towards the door, "Scurry off, I have real work to do." </p><p>Peter huffs and opens the car door, "Happy, <em>please</em> don't torment the interns again! They wouldn't stop talking about how strict you are and they kept asking me to tell you to chill all week!" </p><p>Happy smirks, "Now you know how I feel, kid." </p><p>Peter blubbers, "What is that even supposed to mean! You know what- I'm just gonna" Peter squints, tossing his badge into the back seat and heading towards the entrance. </p><p>"Kid! Kid! Peter! Your badge! You need your badge!" Happy called after him but Peter was already through the door. </p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled a bit after the interaction with Happy. He may act all tough and scary but he's a big softie- even if he is strict. Peter felt drained all over again and if Happy could tell he wasn't 100% that meant Ms.Potts and Mr.Rhodey would know instantly. Ughhh. Peter froze thinking about the badge he left in the car. "Hey Fri, you're not gonna make me go get the badge...are you?" </p><p>Friday replied seconds later, "Of course not, Underoos" </p><p>Peter smiled bittersweetly. "Thanks, Fri." He said softly as he sped through security. Peter sighed when he stepped into the elevator. "Hey..uhh...Fri can you take me to D-Mr.Starks lab?" The words sent a pang through his heart. He missed Mr.Stark more than he originally thought he would. When Mr.Stark had said he was going off on a mission that might take a while he certainly didn't expect it to last more than a week. Yet, here he is two weeks later and Mr.Stark is still on the mission. </p><p>"Welcome, Underoos. I have to inform you that Boss is still away on-"</p><p>"No, yeah, I know that Friday. I just- <em>Please." </em> Peter pleaded with the AI. </p><p>Friday went silent for a moment. "Might I suggest you visit with Ms.Potts? I do believe she is making your favorite for dinner. That usually cheers you up-" </p><p>"Friday." Peter cut her off. He could feel his eyes and throat burning. </p><p>"Certainly, Underoos." The elevator began to move on its own. Peter was pretty sure that no one even used the buttons anymore. Except Happy. He's seen Happy use the buttons before. "We have arrived at Boss' lab. Boss has been notified due to the Baby Monitor Protocol." </p><p>Peter gave a half hearted scoff, "you too, Fri?" He heard Friday respond but ignored her. He felt bad. She hadn't done anything for him to be so snappy with her. He tossed his bag into a nearby chair and curled up onto the spare couch. It was covered in stains and spills, most of them Dum-E's fault. </p><p>Peter pulled the hoodie closer to him. It had worked for a while. He would hide in the lab and curl up on the couch wearing Mr.Starks hoodie and everything would be fine. He didn't start crying until the end of the first week. The smell of motor oil and smoke comforted him too but when Ms.Potts accidentally washed the hoodie the smell had vanished from the hoodie. He had really wanted to be mad at Ms.Potts then but it really wasn't her fault. She didn't know how much of a toll Mr.Starks absence was taking on Peter. </p><p>Peter sniffled, hiding his face in one of the pillows. In truth, he probably shouldn't put his face anywhere near the pillow with how dirty it was but he really didn't care. He remembered the giant hug he'd given Mr.Stark before he left. At first he thought Mr.Stark would've awkwardly played it off and pat his shoulder but Mr.Stark had returned the hug. Peter missed the feeling of Mr.Stark's arms keeping him safe. Peter's throat began to burn. It hurt to breathe. His breaths were awkward and uneven.</p><p>Peter scrambled to tug his binder off. There was a relief he felt once the binder was abandoned on the arm of the couch. He pulled the hoodie back on and slid to the floor. Silent tears streamed down his face. He didn't have the energy to cry as he had the previous four nights.</p><p>Peter heard the elevator ding and froze. No one had bothered him in here the entire time since Mr.Stark had left. "My little spider? Happy tattled on you." Nat. </p><p>Peter poked his head out from around a shelf full of random tinkerings of Peter's and Mr.Stark's. "N-Nat?" Peter sniffled again. His eyes red from tears.</p><p>Natasha's eyes softened when she spotted Peter. "Oh, Pete." She smiled tightly. "Lets go get some food, yeah? Then we can watch one of those movies you're always telling me to watch." </p><p>Peter blinked, "Star wars?" He wiped at the tears. </p><p>Nat nodded, "Yeah, that. Let's-" Nat blinked when Peter launched himself around her. Nat tensed up at the unexpected affection but slowly relaxed and hugged the boy tightly. She murmured softly in russian trying to soothe the crying kid. She brought her hand up to Peter's head, her fingers combing through his hair. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Nat!" Peter tried to apologize when he finally pulled away.</p><p>Snot was running from his nose, his eyes were red, and his cheeks were flushed. Nat had to admit the poor boy looked pathetic. She knew the boy had grown attached to Tony in a way no one in the tower had really expected at first. Clint, as much as she hated to admit it, was the first to noticed Tony's strange behavior around Peter. Nat had chalked it up to Clint being a father himself so he knew what being a father looked like. Nat, however, had no experience in that field. "Pete, its alright. I promise. Let's get you into the common room before you fall over from exhaustion and hunger." Nat clicked her tongue and gently pulled Peter towards the elevator. </p><p>"Karen tattled too!" Peter cried out, shocked. </p><p>Natasha chuckled, "They're worried about you. We all care about you." Natasha draped an arm around Peter's shoulders. </p><p>Peter frowned, "I don't know why this is so hard. I mean- just a couple months ago I- I- I was able to-" Peter's words faded and his body slumped. "I barely even knew Mr.Stark then. He- We only talked when it was for a mission and now..." Peter looked at his hands. "I don't really know what to do..." </p><p>Nat hummed, "for now, lets get some food in your spidey belly." She said with a teasing tone.</p><p>"Nat!" Peter whined and covered his face. </p><p>The elevator doors opened to show Pepper in the kitchen. Peter also heard Clint, who was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of a show he loved. Pepper glanced up, the soft smile dropping from her face instantly. "Peter! Oh my! Are you okay?" Pepper turned the stove off swiftly and placed the hot metal spoon she was using to stir in the sink. Clint peaked up over the couch, a worried expression on his face.</p><p>Peter pressed his face into Nat's side. " 'm okay, Ms.Potts." </p><p>Nat snorted and pushed Peter towards Pepper who was fretting over the boy. "Bullshit. Go sit him down and get some food in him. I'm gonna go change out of this," Natasha pointed to her black suit she wore for all missions unless they were undercover. </p><p>Pepper nodded and guided Peter to the bar stools. Peter couldn't help but notice the look Pepper gave him. It was a look he'd seen from May multiple times. "I'm sor-" </p><p>Pepper shook her head, "No. No. Don't be. I'm not mad I'm just-" Pepper took a deep breath. "What's wrong, Peter?" Her eyes met his and he lost the battle instantly. </p><p>Peter looked down at the kitchen table below him. "I miss him." His lip trembled, "I miss him a lot. I didn't- I thought I could..." A sob escaped from him, tears welling in his eyes. </p><p>Pepper nodded silently and grabbed a bowl, dishing up the dinner she'd made. She placed the bowl of chicken and dumplings in front of him and gently ran her hand along his back. "I made your favorite. It was supposed to be a surprise. I can't seemed to keep those from you though." </p><p>Peter sniffled and grabbed the spoon, "Friday told me. Thank you, Ms.Potts. I love your dumplings...Mr.Stark tried to," Peter coughed, "tried to make them once and it didn't taste right...I still ate it though," </p><p>"Ah, that must be why Tony had  sudden influx of confidence in his cooking," Pepper joked and dished herself a bowl. </p><p>"I didn't want him to feel bad," Peter admitted as he took a bite. </p><p>Pepper chuckled, "Trust me, kid, he could use the reality check. His ego is way too big." </p><p>Peter went silent as he ate his soup. Pepper spoke softly to him about anything that came to her mind and he'd respond with a halfhearted sassy comment. Pepper couldn't help but smile at that. She loved when Peter was sassy towards Tony because the man never knew how to respond but there was always a proud look on his face no matter how he replied. </p><p>Peter had finished four bowls by time Natasha finally came back. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts, her hair was damp and flat against her back. She smirked at Peter and winked, "Figured I'd give you two some more time for your heart to heart so I took a shower. Ready for that movie now, Pete?"</p><p>Peter nodded. "yeah!" He beamed and scurried over to the couch. </p><p>Pepper smiled and grabbed the bowls, loading them into the dishwasher. "Natasha," Pepper greeted fondly. </p><p>"Pepper," Natasha helped Pepper load some of the dishes. "Do you want to watch the movie with us?" Nat gestured towards the couch. </p><p>Peter poked his head up, "What?!" He squawked. "I...uhhh...nevermind!" Peter hid behind the couch. </p><p>Pepper nodded, "Yeah. Work can wait." </p><p>Nat snorted, "Careful Pepper, you're starting to sound like Tony over there." Nat winced remembered Peter could hear her still. </p><p>Pepper huffed, "I resent that. I just wanna be there for my kid, nothing wrong with that." Pepper said quietly with a smile as she pulled out some snacks for the movie. Mainly chips and popcorn. Pepper also grabbed some marshmallows because Peter loved eating those during movies. </p><p>Nat nodded, "nothing wrong with that at all. What do you say to some hot cocoa, Little Spider?" Nat said louder. </p><p>"Yes please! Mr.Barton wants some OJ!" A thud sounded from the other room followed by a "told ya not to call me that," It was clearly Clint if the  slurred words were anything to go by, the man had taken his hearing aids out as soon as Nat and him had arrived at the tower. </p><p>Nat grabbed some four mugs from the cabinet. Two of which had hot cocoa, one with OJ and the fourth had decaf coffee. Nat delivered Peter and Clint's beverages first. Taking a second trip for Pepper's coffee and her own cocoa. </p><p>When everyone was finally settled onto the couch with their favorite snacks and drinks Friday started the movie. Peter was hogging most of the couch, he was laying with his head on Pepper's lap and his legs draped across Nats lap. Clint was curled up on the end of the couch with his weighted blanket around him. He looked like he was going to pass out any moment. Nat had her hand tangled in Clint's hair, something they'd done for as long as Peter had known them. </p><p>Half way through the movie Peter seemed to be falling asleep as well. Pepper eased out of her cardigan and covered Peter with it. She knew he didn't really need it, Tony's hoodie kept him plenty warm but the action of it made her chest feel fuzzy. Peter blinked up at her, he glanced to Nat who had passed out (exhausted from her mission), then back to Pepper. </p><p>"Ms.Potts?" Peter asked quietly, careful not to wake the two spies. </p><p>"Yeah, Pete?" </p><p>"In the kitchen...did you....mean it?" Peter shifted trying to avoid Pepper's eyes. </p><p>"Mean what?" She asked softly, genuinely confused. Peter looked apprehensive almost as he had the day Tony had left for his mission. "Woah, hey. Pete. It's okay. I won't judge, sweetie." </p><p>"I...uhm....when you....called me your kid..." Peter squeezed his eyes shut, his body tense. </p><p>Pepper was taken back, "Of course I did, Pete." Pepper said softly, her fingers combing through his hair. </p><p>Peter seemed to relax, "You...did?" he was shocked. </p><p>"Definitely. You're our kid, Pete. You always have been." </p><p>Peter's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I love you...mom." his words were slurred from his exhaustion that built up over the past week. The words felt right to Peter. It felt right calling Ms.Potts 'mom'.  Peter felt his body slowly shutting down. The movie he was so keen on watch seemed to vanish and the only things he could hear were the heartbeats in the room. He could vaguely feel Ms.Potts-his mom running her fingers through his hair. </p><p>
  <em>Clank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Capsicle did you just hit me with your shield?" his voice was teasing but was filled with exhaustion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uhh, Sorry Tony. Must'a dropped it. 'm tired." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, Cap is tired, a day for the history books folks" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tony. Can we just- not for now. I can feel the big guy stirring and I don't think any of us feel like dealing with that tonight." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just wanna see my kiddo" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, Tony apologizing, a day for the history books folks." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Steve!" the voice was exasperated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a snort, "Nice one, punk!" </em>
</p><p>Peter shot up from his spot on Pepper's lap, startling the woman. His heart was thumping painfully against his chest. Was he dreaming? Had he been dreaming that? His eyes were glued to the elevator door. He could still hear them talking but he didn't trust himself not to be hearing things from his exhaustion. </p><p>The ding hadn't even fully sounded before Peter was off of the couch and sprinting towards the elevator. "Dad!" The word had escaped him as he ran through the small gap of the elevator. He launched himself at Tony who was in the middle of the elevator. "Dad!" He wrapped his arms around Tony who let out an 'oof' as he stumbled backwards from the strength of Peter launching at him. Steve steadied the two of them before heading to his own room. "Dad..." Peter whimpered. </p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around the kid tightly. "God, Petey. Kid. Underoos." Tony held the kid close to him tears filling his own eyes. He hadn't had time during the mission to fully feel how much he had missed his son. </p><p>"Dad, <em>I missed you</em><em>!</em> So much." Peter sniffled, "I-I don't want you to leave like that again. I-I thought I would be okay b-but I w-wasn't. 'm sorry! 'm getting your shirt dirty." </p><p>"I don't give a shit about my shirt, Peter," Tony rolled his eyes, "I missed you too." Tony let out a soft groan as he picked Peter up. The kid was significantly lighter than he was a couple weeks ago. "God, Pete. You're so light, what happened?" Tony walked slowly through the living room. </p><p>"Had trouble eating and sleepin' " Peter hid his face against Tony's shirt, sniffling. </p><p>"<em>God.</em> Peter, I'm sorry. I-" Tony glanced to Pepper who was tiredly standing near the couch, "<em>Pep</em>," Pepper nodded silently towards the bedroom door. She already knew the two of them would be inseparable once Tony got back. "Kid." Tony gulped as he walked through the door.</p><p>Tony gently laid Peter on the bed not bothering to take his shoes off before climbing in next to him. Peter latched onto Tony, "Dad..." he whispered, his eyes drooping. </p><p>"Yeah, kiddo. I'm here. Pep's here too. We're both here. You can sleep, we're not gon' leave" Tony assured the exhausted teen.</p><p>"M'm" Peter mumbled tiredly. </p><p>"Yeah, Pete, I'm here" Pepper laid a hand on the kids shoulder.</p><p>Pepper glanced to Tony who was looked down at Peter with a soft expression. Tony looked up as Peter started to doze off, "Pep..." he said softly. "He's ours?" Tony looked like a puppy with his toy.</p><p>Pepper couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, Tones. He's ours." </p><p>Peter nodded off as the two of his new found parents murmured softly to him. If there was one thing he knew, its that for the next week, he's not leaving his dads side. Except to pee....and shower....but for anything else he's staying with him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ofc my first work in this fandom would be irondad and spiderson alskjdf;l GRANTED most of this fic isn't even irondad ;akjd;lkjasd but ITS WORTH IT imo because PEPPER is SO UNDerrated in most fics and I wanted to shine some light on her cuz mama pepper is best pepper :D </p><p>Hope ya liked it- pls point out any typos or errors cuz i wrote this instead of sleeping so theres definitely some errors and yeah </p><p>Leave a comment cuz im  a slut for those and leave some  Irondad spiderson suggestions if you got any :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>